


Fragile Hearts

by aksnowchild



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Agender, Agender Yuri Plisetsky, Aromantic, Aromantic Phichit Chulanont, Asexual, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Bisexual, Bisexual Mila Babicheva, Chubby Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri Katsuki, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Otabek Altin, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Intersexual, Intersexual Mila Babicheva, Intersexual Yuuri Katsuki, Lesbian, Lesbian Sara Crispino, M/M, Pansexual, Pansexual Christophe Giacometti, Pansexual Victor Nikiforov, Transgender, Transgender Otabek Altin, chub yuuri, demisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksnowchild/pseuds/aksnowchild
Summary: *Title and Story are subject to change as this is an ongoing story*AU where Yuuri Katsuki is a Japanese college student going to school in America. He studies to become a vet while working at Ice Pets Adoption, which is owned by his friends the Nishigori family. He keeps his life fairly simple, but one day a mysteriously beautiful Russian waltzes into Yuuri's life and suddenly he experiences something he never has before: attraction.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't like anyone?" Yuuko questioned with a smile.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Yuuri answered her with slight irritation in his voice.  
  
"C'mon, any cute girls...maybe cute guys?" She teased further.  
  
"Just stop talking about it!" He glared and turned away from her. Yuuko sighed but let it go. Yuuri walked away from the front counter and into the back room. He sat down next to the dog bed holding their litter of poodle pups and pulled a puppy into his lap, petting it gently. "Why can't she just accept the fact that I could just not like anyone?" He said softly to the puppy. Yuuko was always bothering him about who he liked, she could never accept the fact that he didn't like anyone. He never had, not until recently at least, but now he was too embarrassed to tell her who it was.  
  
The bell on the door rang as someone entered the shop. Yuuri checked the time and a smile grew on his face. They always came at the same time, every day.  
  
"Good day Ma'am," a voice with a rich accent carried through the store, "is Yuuri here today?"  
  
Yuuri heard Yuuko laugh slightly, "He always is Victor. He's with the puppies right now."  
  
Yuuri looked up with a grin as Victor walked into the back room. He blushed when he saw Victor's hair was let down, usually it was kept up in a tidy ponytail. Their hair was smooth and shiny as it fell to their waist, and it made them seem even more elegant than before. "Hey, Your Majesty," Yuuri greeted them with a smile.  
  
Victor smiled and sat down next to him, looking at the litter of puppies with a look of slight worry, "Has he been adopted yet?" they asked anxiously.  
  
Yuuri pointed to one of the puppies, "He's right there Victor, we're saving him for you." Victor smiled in relief and pulled the puppy into his lap. "Why haven't you adopted him yet?" Yuuri queried, watching with a small smile as Victor played lovingly with the tiny poodle.  
  
Victor sighed slightly, "I have to convince my son, Yuri, I told you about him, before I get a dog. He doesn't like change much, and gets a little jealous when I spoil things that aren't him," they laughed softly, "if I got a dog without talking it over and convincing him first, I would never hear the end of how I love the dog more than him. But I'll get him to come around eventually!" Victor smiled brightly at Yuuri and Yuuri looked away quickly to hide a blush.  
  
Victor had been coming to the Adoption Center for about two weeks now. They said that they were first attracted to the store because of its name: Ice Pet Adoption. They were a retired ice skater from Russia who now coached in America. Yuuri had been shocked when the striking person he was unable to label as 'man' or 'woman' walked through the door. He was immediately drawn to them and found out they were genderfluid. As a joke Victor said that their preferred pronouns were 'Your Majesty,' and Yuuri quickly took to calling them by the royal nickname often. Victor sought out the dogs of the store and immediately fell in love with the poodle puppies, one pup in particular. Soon they were coming in everyday to see the puppy, and Yuuri began to look forward to their visits. They seemed so strange, always coming to the shop at the same time, seemingly entranced with the small puppy but never adopting him.  
  
The few things Victor told Yuuri about themself only made them more interesting. They were a world-class ice skater, and only retired because of a career ending injury. According to Victor, the only reason they weren't a 'depressed mess' was because they couldn't let themself fall apart when they had to take care of their adopted son, Yuri. They had adopted Yuri nearly eight years ago when Yuri was eight years old. Victor had also informed Yuuri that Yuri was agender and to use they/them pronouns with Yuri unless they said otherwise, only the people Yuri was closest to got to refer to them with he/him pronouns. Yuri helped them after the accident, and it took a toll on both of them. Eventually Victor decided to become a coach after urging from their old coach, and the two moved to America.  
  
That was all Yuuri knew, and it had all been told to him over puppy cuddling sessions in the back room of the store.  
  
Yuuri glanced again at Victor, taking in their long hair falling around their face while they played with the puppies, laughing and cooing at the small things.  
  
After a few minutes Victor checked their watch, "I have less time today Yuuri, I need to go." They pressed a small kiss to their favorite pup's head and set him back into the bed. Yuuri also set the puppy he was holding down and they both got to their feet, walking to the front door. "I'll see you again tomorrow; maybe then I'll finally adopt him."  
  
Yuuri nodded, smiling up at them, "See you tomorrow then.," he said softly. Victor smiled happily and turned to leave, waving to Yuuri and Yuuko. Yuuri waved slightly back, a small blush and a smile gracing his face. Yuuri watched him walk away for a moment before returning to work.  
  
After a few minutes the door to the shop burst open and Yuuri looked up to find his best friend Phichit standing there breathless.  
  
"Are they here?" Phichit got out in between gasps of air.  
  
"You just missed them." Yuuri replied, laughing slightly at his friend. Despite being the only person who Yuuri had confided his crush to, Phichit still hadn't met Victor.  
  
Phichit cursed while putting down his things, "If my classes just ended a little earlier I could have met them by now."  
  
"Did you run from campus to try and see them?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to meet them!" Phichit defended himself, "also, there's no class tomorrow so I can finally be here when they arrive!" Before Yuuri could answer Phichit made his way to the hamster cages and started playing with the rodents.  
  
Yuuri and Phichit's first meeting probably didn't even count as a meeting. The two had been pen pals in an international pen pal program since they were in elementary school. They became best friends quickly, and though at first they only wrote to eachother, soon they began to call and facetime eachother. Since Phichit lived in Thailand and Yuuri, Japan, there were difficulties meeting person, and the first time they managed to meet in real life was a summer when Phichit was thirteen and Yuuri was sixteen. The two were inseparable for the entire summer, and became extremely close. They had made plans for the future together: go to the same college and study together. They followed these plans, coming to America together and pursuing their dreams. The two best friends were brothers in all but blood.  
  
"Will you guys be ok if I leave you two alone?" Yuuko called out, gathering her things together to leave.  
  
Yuuri responded with an affirmative, and she left the building. The Nishigori family were a blessing. Yuuko and her husband owned Ice Pet Adoption together, and were old friends of Yuuri's, they had moved to America from Japan a few years before he and Phicit. They had helped Yuuri and Phichit adjust to life in America, and offered them jobs at their business. They and Phichit were the reminders of home that helped Yuuri whenever he missed Japan. Yuuko had just announced that she was pregnant with triplets, and there had never been prouder godfathers than Yuuri and Phichit.  
  
"How was class Phichit?" Yuuri called to the man who was currently rambling to the hamsters about some nonsense.  
  
Phichit stood up, cradling a hamster in his hands as he walked over, "Fascinating. We're learning all about cultural effects on fashion." Phichit was majoring in fashion.  
  
Yuuri raised his eyebrows, "Wow, sounds so interesting."  
  
"Hey!" Phichit pretended to be offended, "I'll have you know this is fascinating stuff! Not all of us are good enough to be vets, anyway."  
  
Yuuri laughed and shook his head, "It's not a sign of being 'good.'"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Phichit pulled away from the conversation as a customer walked into the store and went to help them.

Yuuri locked the door of the store and pocketed the keys. It was 9:00 PM and the store was closing. He and Phichit walked home together. Phichit was talking nonstop about his day, but Yuuri wasn't really listening. He was too involved thinking about Victor. They were so beautiful and elegant, but they would never think Yuuri was attractive. They were too god-like in too many areas. They were successful and famous and a heartthrob. Yuuri was just a college student, there was nothing impressive about him. Victor didn't care about him, they only came by to see the puppies. Once they had adopted their favorite puppy, Yuuri would never see them again.  
  
"Yuuri!" Yuuri was broken out of his spiraling thoughts by Phichit's calling of his name.  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Phichit asked with a slight smile, "You stopped even pretending to listen to me."  
  
"W-What. Um," Yuuri blushed bright, "nothing."  
  
"It was Victor wasn't it!" Phichit grinned brightly, "I cannot believe I haven't met them yet! Especially with you so smitten."  
  
"H-hey, I am not smitten!" Yuuri stammered, feeling slightly like he was being accused.  
  
Phichit rolled his eyes, "Sure, Yuuri. Anyways, what I was saying is that I was thinking of getting another hamster."  
  
"How many hamsters do you need?" Yuuri questioned, and just like that the topic of Victor dropped from Phichit's mind. Yuuri relaxed, having a crush on such a person was hopeless, so he might as well forget about it.  
  
But try as he might he could not put the Russian enigma out of his mind. That night when he went to bed he thought of how he looked forward to seeing Victor the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon when Yuuri got out of his last class and started heading for the adoption agency. He was anxious about Phichit first meeting Victor, and worried that his friend would somehow scare them away. It was a silly thing to be anxious about, Phichit would never do such a thing while knowing Yuuri's feelings, but Yuuri couldn't help it. While he walked his anxiety slowly ate away at his mind, he tried to keep his thoughts away from it, but the nature of anxiety made it hard.  
  
It seemed to be a longer walk then it usually was to get to the store, but when he opened the door and entered, he glanced at his phone and saw that he had taken his usual time.  
  
Phichit greeted him happily as soon as he noticed Yuuri had arrived, and Yuuri responded in kind, "Hey, where's Nishigori?"  
  
Phichit shrugged, "He left really quickly about an hour ago, I don't know really what for. Something about Yuuko?"  
  
Yuuri felt his anxiety abate somewhat as he talked with Phichit.  
  
"Yuuri, when does Victor usually get here?" Phichit questioned.  
  
Nope, his anxiety was back in full force. "One o'clock." He answered quickly, hiding the shaking of his hands by stuffing them into his pockets.  
  
Phichit, always very perceptive to Yuuri's emotions, came over and rested his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, "Can I help?"  
  
Yuuri shook his head, "It's stupid and unrealistic anyways I shouldn't even be worried about it." Phichit sighed and Yuuri gave him an unconvincing smile. Phichit let his hand fall back to his side and went to do a routine check on the animals. Yuuri watched for a moment before going to sit behind the counter to wait for any customers - of course, he was really waiting for Victor.  
  
As the time grew nearer to one, Yuuri kept checking his phone, his anxiety growing and growing until his heart threatened to jump out of his throat. 'Why are you anxious about this? It is a stupid thing to be anxious about!' He mentally berated himself. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice when one o'clock actually came around.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled out of his self-deprecating thoughts when the front door burst open, "Yuuri!" Victor's voice shouted out in excitement. Yuuri hardly had time to look up before he found himself encased in Victor's arms. Yuuri froze in embarrassment as Victor whirled him around the store while laughing happily.  
  
"Yuuri I finally convinced Yuri that we should adopt a puppy! You know it is confusing there being two of you. But I can finally adopt him!" Victor grinned happily down at Yuuri's beet red face, childish exuberance shining in their eyes. They pulled Yuuri into an even tighter hug and let out a scream of excitement, only for it be cut short with an "OW!" and their head jerking back. Yuuri pulled away regretfully when he noticed the teenager that had entered the shop.  
  
"Stop making that ridiculous sound!" the kid snapped with an accent similar to Victor's.  
  
"Yuri! You pulled my hair!" Victor sounded surprised and offended while they lifted their hand to the base of their ponytail. Yuuri's eyebrows rose, so this punk was Victor's adopted kid? Yuri only rolled their eyes.  
  
"Two Yuuri's? That's confusing." all three of them turned to look at Phichit.  
  
Victor immediately bounced forward and shook Phichit's hand, "You must be Phichit, Yuuri has told me about you! Nice to finally meet you! I agree by the way, much too confusing!"  
  
Phichit laughed at the onslaught he was recieving, "I've heard a lot about you as well Victor." He turned to Yuri, "And you must be Yuri." Yuri shrugged in response. "Well to avoid confusion between you and Yuuri, I think I'll call you Yurio."  
  
The newly dubbed Yurio's face contorted in disgust, but before they could say anything Victor chimed in, "I love it! I'll call you that too!" They threw their arms around Yurio, who nearly screeched in anger.  
  
"Don't call me that name, it's stupid!" Victor merely threw their head back and laughed. Yurio growled while glaring up at Victor, "Are we here for you to embarrass me or for you to adopt that stupid dog?" they snapped.  
  
That distracted Victor and they immediately straightened up, taking hold of both Yurio's and Yuuri's hands and leading them back to the puppy litter. They picked up their favorite puppy with near reverence, "It's this one, isn't he cute Yurio?"  
  
"Don't call me that," Yurio snapped, but when Victor glared at them, they relented, "fine, he's cute."  
  
Victor's face immediately morphed into a joy filled grin, "I know right! Now Yuuri, let's get to adopting." Yuuri led Victor to the counter where the papers were while Victor followed, cuddling the small puppy like their life depended on it. A slight smile adorned Yuuri's face while he handed Victor the papers. He sat and watched Victor while they filled out the forms, taking in their cheekbones, the slope of their nose, the way their lips moved while they wrote, and the way that their long and beautiful hair moved around them.  
  
Yuuri's admiration was cut short as the smaller Russian called out, "Hey Pops!" Both Yuuri and Victor turned to see what the teen wanted, and were surprised to find him sitting on the floor with a kitten in his lap. "If you get to adopt a dog I should be able to adopt a cat, da?"  
  
Victor blinked in surprise for a moment, but soon grinned, "Of course Yuratchka!" Yurio stood with a slight smile, as if unwilling to admit the cute kitten made them happy, and brought the yellow kitten over. Victor watched for a moment before going back to filling out their own adoption forms.  
  
"Fake Yuuri!" Yurio got Yuuri's attention, "I need those forms!"  
  
"Be polite Yurio," Victor muttered while Yuuri handed Yurio the papers, "I'm sorry Yuuri." They smiled apologetically up at Yuuri, who found himself blushing and stammering about how it was fine. Victor laughed slightly before looking back down at the papers, "So...what should I name this cutie? Oh! I know! Makkachin!"  
  
"Makkachin?" Yurio snorted, "What kind of a name is that?"  
  
Victor reached over and flicked Yurio's forehead. The teen's attitude shocked Yuuri, but Victor seemed used to it.  
  
"What are you going to name your cat that is so much better than Makkachin?" Victor asked as they signed their name and handed the papers back to Yuuri.  
  
Yurio was silent for a moment as they thought, stroking the yellow kitten, "Utenok," they uttered softly.  
  
Victor rolled their eyes, "Me calling my dog Makkachin is ridiculous but you can name your cat Duckling. I see how it is," they stuck their tongue out jokingly in Yurio's direction.  
  
"Yeah whatever," from their answer Yuuri thought that it seemed that Yurio was mostly used to Victor's antics. Yurio finished with their forms and shoved the papers in Yuuri's direction, continuing to debate with Victor.  
  
"Alright," Yuuri interrupted Victor and Yurio's verbal tennis match, "you two just need to buy some supplies and pay the fee and you'll be all set." Yuuri handed Victor a list of suggestions to buy for the two pets.  
  
Victor smiled at him brightly, "Yuuri, thank you so much for putting up with me for the past two weeks, and for making sure Makkachin didn't get adopted by anyone, and for being so helpful!"  
  
Yurio's gagging sound was all that stopped Victor from continuing to talk, they snatched the list out of Victor's hand, "I'll get this stuff, I can't handle your disgusting flirting Pops." They stomped off with Utenok cuddled in the crook of their elbow, muttering about Victor's embarrassing tendencies.  
  
Victor merely laughed at Yurio's words, but Yuuri turned bright red at the suggestion that Victor was flirting with him.  
  
"That shade of red suits you," Victor teased, and laughed slightly when Yuuri's stuttering prevented him from answering. They wrapped an arm comfortably around Yuuri's shoulders and turned to make sure Yurio wasn't doing any damage. At the moment he and Phichit were apparently decided on what cat bed to get Utenok.  
  
"I'm sorry that Yurio is so rude," Victor spoke with what sounded like regret, "this move to America has been so hard on him. I'm sure you can empathize a little, having moved here yourself from a foreign country, but it is still no excuse to be as rude as he is." Victor sighed, "I'm afraid I have spoiled him a little too much."  
  
Yet as Yuuri watched Victor speak of Yurio, he noticed the unconditional love that was held in their eyes, and the smile that danced across their face.  
  
"It's fine Victor," Yuuri replied quietly, feeling as if his body was on fire from the close proximity to Victor, "Yurio is lucky to have a parent like you."  
  
Victor turned his head to look at Yuuri, and they were so close that Yuuri could feel their breath blowing across his skin.  
  
"This is disgusting," Yurio's voice interrupted them and they broke apart as a camera shutter flashed.  
  
"Yurio!" Phichit cried out in frustration, "I was trying to get a picture of them to post, they looked so cute, and you ruined it!"  
  
Yuuri went red again and buried his face in his hands, "Oh my God Phichit don't post pictures!"  
  
"Who cares about pictures?" Yurio snapped, "I have all of the stuff so let's go."  
  
Victor sighed and pulled out a card, "Alright, alright Yurio."  
  
Phichit finalized the adoption and checked out their pet supplies. Victor cuddled with Makkachin, pressing kisses to the top of his head gently. "Yuuri, I'll still be coming by to visit you," they looked up to find Yuuri looking shocked, "I enjoy your company too much to simply not come back!" They grinned at the flustered man. A shout from Yurio got their attention and they glanced behind them as Yurio exited the store. Victor sighed "I must go now Yuuri, thank you so much." They leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri's cheek before dashing out the door.  
  
Yuuri was frozen, he felt another blush take over his body. Only Phichit's fangirling squeal tore him from his reverie.  
  
"They are so hot!" Phichit screamed, "you two are so cute together aaahhhh!"  
  
"We aren't together!" Yuuri tried to defend himself, but he couldn't help but remember the way that Victor's lips had felt when they kissed his cheek, or the way it felt to be hugged by Victor as they had whirled Yuuri around the store in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri sighed to himself as he sat at the front desk at the adoption agency. It was a slow day and he was alone. Phichit was still in class and the Nishigori family were taking the day off, Takeshi was taking special care of his wife now that she was pregnant with triplets. Yuuko would sometimes text Yuuri complaining that she felt like she was being mothered by her husband, but Yuuri knew that she loved the affection and concern Takeshi showed. 

Yuuri glanced at his phone, it was only eleven o'clock. He sighed and thumped his head down on the desk, he had acted so embarrassingly yesterday, getting all flustered when Victor was close to him. Victor would never like him in that way. Victor was a retired successful athlete with a son and so many accomplishments. Who was Yuuri compared to that? Some sad, average college student with an ok job, decent grades, stomach flab, and a dangerously low self esteem. Victor would never take any interest in him.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang, he checked the caller ID, and to his surprise, saw his sister was calling him. "Hey Mari," he answered, "what's going on?" His sister unknowingly succeeded in distracting him from his dangerous thoughts with amusing tales of the happenings in his home town and filled him in on all the latest gossip. After a lengthy conversation they exchanged goodbyes and hungup. Yuuri smiled slightly, she had cheered him up, even if not conciously. He missed his family back in Japan, and talking to any of them significantly raised his spirits. He checked his phone again and found that it was after twelve, he had been talking to Mari for a long time it seemed.  
  
The front door opened and he turned his attention to the woman and little girl who walked in. He became occupied with helping them through the adoption process of a new bunny, and didn't return to his poisonous thoughts.  
  
By the time the customers had finished up and he had sent off the adorable girl with her new bunny, it was just about one o'clock. He made himself busy replenishing the water and food supplies of the animals while he waited for Victor to arrive.  
  
When the annual time came and the door opened, he turned with a happy smile and a rapidly escalating heartbeat, "Hey Victo-what happened to you?" He took in Victor with wide eyes of shock. Victor's usually pristine outer image seemed to be ruined. Their hair was tangled into impressive knots and surrounded their head like a lion's mane. Their coat hung from one shoulder haphazardly and they had a slightly shell shocked look on their face.  
  
It took a moment for Victor to respond, "I-I have a new student. He is very unexpected...in many ways."  
  
Yuuri frowned in confusion but motioned Victor over, "Let me brush your hair, it's, well, it's a mess. And why don't you tell me about this new student?"  
  
Victor let out a smile and walked over while Yuuri pulled out a hairbrush, sitting down so Yuuri could brush his hair before beginning to speak. "Well, his name is Otabek Altin, and he is from Kazakhstan. He is very strong, very determined, very inspiring actually. He is unexpectedly talented."  
  
Yuuri listened while he ran the brush as gently as possible through Victor's hair, teasing knots undone and returning the hair to its former sleekness, eventually he asked, "Why is his talent so unexpected Victor?"  
  
He only got a shrug in response before Victor leapt to the next subject, "Yuuri, how are you so good at brushing hair? I hardly felt a thing and you've already restored that mess to full beauty!" They turned with a flirtatious laugh, which only grew when Yuuri blushed. "Yuuri, I've been meaning to ask you but I kept forgetting," Victor sighed, "I'm very forgetful, but anyways! Some very good friends of mine are in town to celebrate one couple's marriage anniversary. Would you like to be my plus one to the celebration dinner?" Their hand sliding across Yuuri's was no coincidence as Victor put on every charm possible to try and convince Yuuri to say yes.  
  
Somehow every time Victor visited they managed to turn Yuuri into a tomato colored stuttering mess, and this time was no different. Still, Yuuri managed out a yes, to which Victor let out a squeal and pulled him into another embrace.  
  
This time Yuuri was less surprised, and had more of his senses in order. This time Yuuri noticed the way Victor smelt. This time Yuuri noticed the way Victor's hair felt trapped between their bodies. This time Yuuri noticed the strength of the arms that held him. This time Yuuri noticed the way Victor buried their nose in his hair and shut their eyes like they were at peace.  
Suddenly Victor pulled away, eyes sparkling, "I'll text you the full info for the dinner later, right now I have to go, unfortunately," and with that Victor left, before Yuuri could remind them that they hadn't given Yuuri their number yet.

  
"So I think we are going on a date," Yuuri finished explaining what had happened that afternoon to Phichit.  
  
Phichit clapped one hand over his mouth to muffle a scream, "Oh my god! My OTP are going on a date! This is a dream come true!" Yuuri only flushed in response as Phichit kept rambling, "You two are so adorable I love it so much!"  
  
It was near closing time and they moved around the shop, cleaning and shutting up the place while they talked. Suddenly familiar laughter was heard outside and Yuuri frowned.  
  
"That sounds like Victor-" the rest of his thoughts were interrupted when none other than Victor burst into the shop, pulling someone in tow.  
  
Phichit covered his mouth in astonishment at the state they were in. Victor stood, shirtless and giggling, while the stranger stood behind them, wearing only underwear. Yuuri's eyes were immediately drawn to Victor's chest and a blush grew on his cheeks.  
  
"Phichit! Yuuri!" Victor proclaimed, slurring slightly, "This is my best friend Chris! He is very nice-" He was interrupted by his own uncontrollable giggling and Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
Stepping in front of the giggling Victor, he offered his hand in greeting to Phichit, completely ignoring Yuuri. "Salut beaute," He offered a dazzling smile to Phichit, who slowly shook his hand.  
  
Victor made their way to Yuuri, who did his best to ignore the fact that Victor looked so good shirtless. "Yuuri!" Victor threw their arms around Yuuri and hung off him while slurring, "We don't have each other's phone numbers! I can't believe I'm so forgetful! Let's exchange numbers!" They slipped their phone out of their pants and entered the number that Yuuri stammered out. With quickly tapping fingers they tapped out a text and sent it to Yuuri, "There! Now we have each other's numbers!" Victor giggled and hiccuped.  
  
Suddenly a strangled sound caught Yuuri and Victor's attentions. They looked over to find a bright red Phichit faking a laugh, his body language showing discomfort. From the way Chris was acting, Yuuri would guess he was flirting with Phichit. Just as he was preparing to go over and intervene to take Chris's attention off of Phichit, Victor called over to Chris with a stern voice.  
  
"Christophe Giacometti, what are you doing?" The words immediately got Chris's attention onto Victor and off of Phichit, who visibly relaxed. Chris tried to blink innocently in response, but Victor wasn't phased. Victor strode over to him and pulled him away, "I'm very sorry Phichit. Honestly Chris, what were you thinking?" The rest of their words to Chris were lost as they pushed him out of the store.  
  
After a moment, Phichit looked over to Yuuri, still bright red, "What just happened?"  
  
Yuuri's phone dinged and he glanced down at the text, from Victor, which he read aloud to Phichit.

"I'm very sorry, Chris is going through a rough time, usually he would not be flirting so shamelessly. I can explain in detail a little later. Tell Phichit that I'm sorry please, I know you told me he's aro/ace and if Chris had known he wouldn't have flirted with Phichit. Now I have to go take care of Chris, who is currently crying. Hope to talk soon my lovely Yuuri!"

Phichit sighed, "Well...that's nice of them to apologize...Chris was a little strange...but Yuuri," a sly smile grew on his face, "did you see Victor's abs?"  
  
Yuuri started laughing, leaning over and clutching his stomach. And then Phichit was laughing with him; the two were nearly laying on the floor from laughing so hard. They knew, everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my long hiatus I had little to no inspiration for this story and I have had some hectic months, but now I am hopefully going to back to posting a little more regularly.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others as I get back into the swing of writing but I wanted to get an update up as soon as possible so I am posting it anyways.
> 
> WARNING: There is a little bit of hinted body dysphoria from Yuuri in this chapter, and there will be a conversation about it in the next chapter.

The music was giving Yuuri a pounding headache. He didn’t think he could continue at the party for any longer. He didn’t even know where Victor was anymore, having been left alone several minutes earlier as they went dancing with Chris. Yuuri knew nobody here but Victor and Chris, and him not well. Victor had neglected to introduce him to the others at the party, even the couple who were celebrating their anniversary. Yuuri noticed them across the room, two women, one with red hair and one with black, holding each other in a tight embrace. He sighed and looked away. He should have expected this. Being left alone and ignored at the party. Victor had probably only brought him so that they and their friends could laugh at him.

What was wrong with him? Yuuri pressed his fingers to his temples. On the way here he had been feeling so confident with himself. Now he was miserable. Even with his anxiety his mood didn’t usually swing between extremes so fast.

Victor burst out of the dancing crowd, “Yuuri! Sweet Yuuri!” Chris followed soon after, and with thankfulness Yuuri noted they were both still clothed. Yuuri found himself smiling at Victor, marveling in how they made sweaty tangled hair look angelic. Victor threw themself into the chair next to Yuuri, groaning with his characteristic drama, “Please dance with me Yuuri! I am sure you are wonderful at it!” Chris rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friend and made his way back to the dance floor, this time pulling off a few articles of clothing.

Yuuri flushed, growing embarrassed of the mere thought of getting on the dance floor, “I-I’m not so sure Victor…I’m really not that good.”

“My Yuuri-“ Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri flushed even more at that, “I will do anything for you if you dance with me tonight.”

Yuuri stammered for several moments before collecting his thoughts and starting to answer, but before he could get any words out, he realized something horrible and familiar was happening to his body. The sensation wasn’t stopping, and suddenly Yuuri’s mood swings made terrible sense. “I-I have to go Victor. I’m sorry.” With that, Yuuri turned and fled the party.

Tears built in his eyes as he left the building. He hailed a cab and was brought back to the apartment, holding back tears in the back seat. He managed to keep it together until he saw Phichit. The confused and disappointed look Phichit gave him when he saw Yuuri back so early was enough to send Yuuri into fits of bawling. Once Phichit realized what was going on he helped Yuuri clean up and get into bed. Yuuri was so delirious in his misery and guilt from leaving Victor that he didn’t even notice Phichit urgently texting using Yuuri’s phone as Yuuri drifted into sleep.

~

Yuuri woke to the sound of whispering voices next to him. He kept his eyes closed, still half asleep as he listened to the conversation.

“But Phichit, if you are so sure that he doesn’t hate me then what is wrong?”

“I can’t tell you that Victor, it’s not my place.”

A long drawn out sigh followed by, “He left me at that party…he didn’t even say goodbye…”

“I know. He told me. He feels awful,” Phichit sounded sad.

Suddenly Yuuri fully woke up and became aware of what was happening. He curled up as pain hit him and groaned, “Phichit?” He opened his eyes and looked up at Phichit, not meeting Victor’s eyes.

Phichit stood from where he was sitting on the bed next to Victor, “I’ll get you painkillers. You talk to Victor,” he said sternly to Yuuri, and with that he left.

Yuuri flushed and looked away, feeling Victor move closer and starting when their hand brushes through his hair. “Yuuri? What is going on?” Yuuri didn’t respond. “Please talk to me Yuuri. Phichit won’t tell me anything except that you didn’t ditch me because you wanted to and that you don’t hate me. You don’t do you?”

Victor sounded nothing like Yuuri had heard them before, anxious and insecure. It caused Yuuri to speak up, to reassure them. He didn’t ever want Victor to feel like that, “Of course I don’t hate you Victor!” He looked up at Victor with wide eyes. The sight that met him surprised him. Victor had dried tear tracks on their face and was looking at Yuuri with equal parts worry and nervousness. “I promise,” Yuuri stated.

At that moment another wave of pain hit him and he groaned. Concern flitted across Victor’s face, “Yuuri!” They exclaimed in concern. Yuuri knew he would have to explain. There was no more hiding. He had been trying to put this off ever since he met Victor. He didn’t want to see the mild disgust in his eyes, as happened with most people once they found out. He didn’t want to be treated like he wasn’t normal. But most of all, he didn’t want to lose Victor.

“Victor?” Yuuri whimpered, feeling Victor’s hand run through his hair in response. “Your Majesty?” He said with a small smile gracing his face, to which Victor let out a weak giggle. “Promise you won’t hate me. When I tell you.” He wasn’t looking at Victor anymore, a constricting feeling growing in his throat.

“Of course, my Yuuri.” Victor pushed slightly sweaty hair out of Yuuri’s face with tenderness that brought tears to Yuuri’s eyes. “I could never hate you.”

Yuuri doubted that, but he knew that he could no longer hide from Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my writing and give me feedback by leaving a comment!
> 
> You can also by following my tumblrs:
> 
> therussianiceking
> 
> and
> 
> yurionicewritings
> 
> Or my Wattpad account:
> 
> aksnowchild


End file.
